


Taxi For One

by HoopyFrood



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood





	Taxi For One

He can almost hear the 'Going my way?' in that familiar Australian twang as Mark pulls his car up next to him. It’s enough to make him roll his eyes in exasperated fondness.

Fernando raps his knuckles once, twice, against Mark's helmet in greeting and swings his leg over and into the cockpit, settling as comfortable as possible on the side of the Red Bull. Conscious to keep his leg away from bumping into anything important, he relishes the thrill at having to push it softly against Mark's right arm.

Mark’s driving is noticeably different; he’s restrained, careful. Which is to be expected, of course, but it still gives Fernando a small burst of warmth deep within his chest to think that it’s all for him. That the last thing Mark wants is to hurt him. He grins widely and tightens his grip on the car.

They effortlessly glide along, Mark’s body heat seeping through the material of his overalls, warming Fernando’s calf. Soon, too soon, they pull into Mark’s third place spot in the parc fermé, and Fernando can’t stop the feeling of regret from curling up around his heart. He could have ridden around with Mark for hours. In fact, he’d really love nothing more.

Fernando carefully hops off the car, his hand already reaching out to grab Mark’s. Their fingers slide together, immediately fitting between one another with ease.

Mark’s eyes are crinkled at the corners; he’s smiling, Fernando notes as he counts down a couple of seconds in his head – the appropriate time that they can keep their hands clasped without drawing attention – before reluctantly pulling away. The moment truly shattered when Lewis bounds up to them.

He inwardly sighs. Time to be professional again.


End file.
